


Merlin’s Don’t Get Sick Days

by NightWriter93



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy’s a sweetheart, Head Cold, M/M, Somewhat pinning but not really??, no real relationship, taking care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWriter93/pseuds/NightWriter93
Summary: Merlin’s down with a cold. But Merlin still has a job to do; until he wakes up in his bed with memory of getting there





	Merlin’s Don’t Get Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> Eggsyobessed is sick, so I decided to make her a fic to help her feel better with her OTP! 
> 
> It honestly probably could be better but it’s the thought that counts. ʅ（◞‿◟）ʃ

Merlin groaned as he woke up, he could feel his body heavy and overheated. He lifted a heavy arm and rubbed his face before he slowly sat up, he groaned as he felt his body protest moving, he yawned before he slowly got up and headed to the bathroom to get his day started.

His shower took longer than he wanted and his body ache only worsened, he thankfully stayed at the manor last night so it was just a brisk walk to his office. As he stepped out he felt his head start to pound; he grumbled to himself as he headed down. 

Merlin later glanced at the clock and sighed when he saw the day dragging, he rubbed his face again; Lancelot was just sent out on a mission that Merlin needed to be here for, he yawned again before he shook his head. He needed to focus.

As the mission dragged on, he felt his eyes growing heavy. He typed away as the sweats kicked in and Merlin ended up adding a coat over his jumper. He leaned back as Lancelot stated she was going to take a nap, hm, a nap sounded good. Merlin decided to let his eyes rest for just a moment and then back to work. 

 

When Merlin opened his eyes everything was blurry and hazy, he noted he was laying down on his bed; he didn’t remember leaving his office. Merlin went to sit up before a cool hand pressed against his chest; Merlin glanced over and squinted at the blurry figure. 

“Hey, stay down. You’re sick and need to rest”

“M-Merlin’s don’t have sick days” he croaked out against his scratchy throat and tried pushing against the hand but found his strength failing, with a grunt he laid back down.

“Well this Merlin does” 

Merlin glared at the blurry figure, he couldn’t make them out and the voice sounded familiar but he couldn’t place it with his fuzzy mind. Merlin sighed when he felt something cool lay over his forehead. 

Merlin faded in and out as the day went on, he would wake up for a few moments enough for bitter tasting liquid to be swallowed and followed by broth before he dozed off again. He tossed and turned as he slept, he was cold then really hot and cold again; he just couldn’t get comfortable. 

Merlin grunted as he woke up again, he let out a low whine as he tried to get up; he sighed at the cool hand on his shoulder “Let me piss, damnit” he grumbled and the hand was off him, he stumbled to his bathroom and relieved himself before the blurry person came in as the toilet got flushed.

“How bout a cool bath?” 

Merlin grumbled as the water started and the cool hands were back on him, helping him from his sweaty pants and boxers and into the water; he sighed as the water cooled him down “Yer annoying” he mumbled as he closed his eyes again, he hummed lowly at the water running over him. He frowned at the light chuckle beside him. 

“So you’ve said. But hey, hasn’t stopped me before” 

Merlin sat in the bathtub for a while before he was helped up and dressed in clean pants before Merlin headed back to bed and laid down, he sighed and dozed off again.

 

When Merlin woke up the following days later he felt better; he sat up and stretched. He put his glasses in and looked around his room; it was clean and had no traces of who was taking care of him. He narrowed his eyes before he got up and dressed; he headed to his office and picked up his clipboard, he arched an eyebrow when he saw the last message he sent was to Galahad. 

The agent had asked if he was free for a question and all Merlin sent back was a bunch of letters and numbers that didn’t form a sentence. 

He thought back to the person who helped him, now that he could actually think, it made sense that it was Galahad. No one was dumb enough to come near him when he was sick; he smirked and sat his clipboard down and headed to Galahad’s room. Once he arrived he knocked and waited, when he got no answer he opened the door and found the agent laying in bed panting quietly.

Merlin walked up and saw the bottle of cold medicine on his table as well as aspirin and tissues “Lad” he called out and got a whine in response before blue eyes opened and turned to face him. 

“Hey” The young agent mumbled as he groaned as he rolled over and swallowed before he sniffed pathetically “M’ happy you’re feeling better” 

“Ya caught my cold” Merlin pointed out with an arched eyebrow, to which he got a cheeky grin. 

“Whoops; gonna take care of me?” Eggsy asked as he chuckled before it turned into a cough. Merlin rolled his eyes but grabbed the water that was sitting on the table and handed it to him. 

“Yer annoying” he stated with a smirk. 


End file.
